


Godfathered

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Godparent!Lock, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A prompt from stlgeekgirl on tumblr for a creative Sherlolly pregnancy announcement!





	Godfathered

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked.

"One hundred percent," Molly smiled.

"I'm going to be a father," he marveled.

"You're going to be a wonderful father," she told him, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"What are they looking at?" Sherlock inquired. He was walking beside Molly at the market while they picked up a few things.

"Probably us," Molly answered, browsing the pregnancy announcement cards. "Sherlock Holmes being domestic? It's not a sight they see every day."

"Well, we are married, Molly. Are you sure it has nothing to do with the cards we're looking at?" he asked.

"That too," Molly laughed. "Oh, this one's great! What do you think?"

"John's going to love it," Sherlock smiled.

* * *

A knock at the door sounded and Molly called out for them to come in. She was baking ginger nuts while Sherlock composed on his violin. Rosie Watson excitedly ran over to her uncle with John chuckling from behind her.

"Smells delicious, Molly," John told her.

"Thanks," she replied, pulling the tray of biscuits from the oven and scooping them onto the cooling rack. Sherlock set his violin in his chair and lifted Rosie in his arms, exaggerating how big she's been getting. Molly joined them in the sitting room, handing John a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Molly," he told her, sitting down in his old chair.

"Aunt Mowwy!" Rosie exclaimed, reaching out for her. Sherlock handed her over to Molly's waiting arms.

"Hello sweetheart," Molly smiled. "Are you being a good girl for your father?"

"Mhmm!" she answered. Rosie looked so much like Mary, it was uncanny. The same blonde curls and bright blue eyes, full of knowledge.

"We have something for you, John," Sherlock smirked, handing him the envelope.

"Forget when my birthday was?" he joked. Molly set Rosie down to join her father.

"Seriously?" John asked, a smile spreading on his face as he looked down at the card. The front of it showed a silhouette of a pregnant woman with a thought bubble coming from a heart over the belly bump. The thought cloud read, 'will you be my godfather?' The inside of the card was signed as being from Molly, Sherlock and Baby Holmes.

"I'm pregnant!" Molly exclaimed.

"Will you accept?" Sherlock questioned.

"Accept? Of course, Sherlock. Molly," John said in awe. "You two are having a baby; this is amazing news! Congratulations!"

"Aunt Mowwy has a baby? Where?" Rosie asked, looking around.

"Growing in her tummy, Rosie," John chuckled. She went over to her aunt and gently rubbed the slight swell of Molly's belly.

"Pwetty baby," she cooed. "I wuv you."

"Are you crying?" Sherlock asked his best friend.

"Hm? No, I just have allergies," John sniffed. They all knew the truth though. It was a day of joy and happiness for the little family. Somewhere, Mary was smiling down at them, knowing everything would be okay for all of them and proud of what they've all accomplished together. Sherlock had Molly, John had Rosie and they all had each other.

* * *

the card


End file.
